


2nd Chance

by Joacasbar



Series: Love Stories [3]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 10:10:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7166960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joacasbar/pseuds/Joacasbar





	2nd Chance

They say that if you have a broken heart you need to hang out with some friends, meet new people and forget what happened. That was what she did. Her heart was broken for a few a months now and when she thought it couldn’t get worse, they were able to make her cry the most, to call her friends crying, to give up on Love. School was the only thing that would give her some hapiness. She never kept in ttouch with her friends at shool, she never exchanged any kind of text with them, actualy, she never had their number in the first place.

I was just another day at school, with her friends. She was just wondering: probably she wouldn’t fall in love again. She needed her time to move on after this guy, but she was almost over him and she wanted was peace of mind. ‘Finaly, I’m going to get over him’. All she needed was friends and she had a whole class to get to know better, to hang out with. Why not greet everyone with a big smile?

“Hi!” She said while approching everyone with a huge smile on her face. It could be fake, but at least she tried.

“Hi! How was your weekend?” Her friend replied.

“Shitty as fuck... I’ll tell you later."

“It’s about him?”

“Yeah. You know what? I’ll show you now.”

“O-oh ok.”

She gave her friend her cellphone which was showing her conversation with the other guy.

“How are you?” She asked with a worried look.

“Well... it could be worse right?”

“How did you react?”

“Well, I started to cry and tried to call you, but you didn’t reply so I called someone else... you know.”

“Yeah. You shouldn’t think much about it.”

“I know, I know.” She smilled.

“So, let me guess, want to be alone today.”

“Yeah, know me too well.”

They both smilled, but her smile was as fake as her hapiness. She wanted to be alone, so when she got next to the rest of the class she just said ‘hi’, waved them, and sat on the floor while staring outside. Amazing was the fact that she could talk to only a few friends, actualy, only one. She never got the chance to get to know him, but the truth was that she would smile the most around him. He knew what happened to her and the other guy, but he did nothing more than listening, just confirming what she felt about it, or even being protective about it. For some reason she enjoyed this guy presence, his calm energy, his talk, way of thinking. She felt connected to him even without knowing his story. The truth was that everytime that she was around him she would forget her broken hear.

“Look! We never exchanged number!” She said suprised.

“True! Wait a second, give me yours, I’ll text you now.” She gave him her number and waited for his text. Then, she saved it.

“We truly need to speak more.” She said with a big smile on her face.

She always thought that some good energy would help her out. That was the friend that would help her getting over her heartbreak. She wasn’t giving love a second chance, or at least she thought.


End file.
